Blood
by jesterinblack
Summary: The Colonel fights for his life when he gets brutally attacked by a shark while going for his morning swim. M, Parental!RoyEd, HavocxRoy if you squint.


**I was talking to my friend and she made me promise her to update all my fanfictions by the end of this week, so I'll be doing that lol. So anyone who's following my stories can look forward to that, I gueessss.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

_Blood_

Excruciating pain.

That's all I could feel as I gasped for breath before I was dragged back down under water. I had no idea what was happening, why I couldn't swim, why I couldn't breathe. Why did it hurt so bad… what's happening…. Why the hell couldn't I breathe?

All that I did was go for a swim. That's all I did. I did it every morning and there was never a problem. Wake up at five in the morning, drive to the ocean and go for a swim. It was never a problem. Swim to the buoeys and come back- it was what I had been doing for months now.

The minute I got into the deep ocean water and reached out to grab the floating piece of plastic I was yanked underwater from my leg and ever since then I've been struggling to keep breathing.

Up and down.

I would be dragged underwater then released.

Then pulled back down.

Whatever was pulling me down was messing with me; just giving me barely enough time to reach back up to the surface and gasp for a small tiny breath of air before being gripped and shoved underwater again.

It couldn't be a person. No person was that strong- and no one could hold their breath that long. Whatever- or whoever- was pulling me underwater was staying underwater, and I didn't think they were coming up for a while.

It hurt so fucking bad… I was almost becoming numb to the pain it hurt so much; which I suppose was a good thing if you looked at it the right way. It wasn't until I came up for another small gasp of air that I opened my eyes for a split second to see how the color of the water had changed dramatically to a deep shade of red.

I had realized then that I was bleeding, and as soon as my foot was grabbed again I lost the small gasp of air I had gotten from the screech of pain I had let out. The salt water hurt so bad against my wounds-_ so bad-_ it was almost unbearable.

I was struggling to remain conscious as I kicked and splashed and did whatever I could to get away. It didn't even occur to me what the thing might be.

When I was pulled down once again I took whatever courage and strength I had left and finally reached down to where my throbbing- stinging- leg was. I pushed against what was holding onto me and screamed silently in the water as my hands were torn from razor sharp- what seemed to be- teeth.

I almost didn't stop myself when I was about to suck in a breath- of what would have been just salt water- before I closed my mouth and kicked ferociously against the thing. It released me and I swam up as best as I could to the surface.

Before I reached the surface I almost didn't make it before I took in a breath. I was down so far underwater. It hurt so bad. I didn't have any air.

It was coming back again.

When I felt something nudge against me I slammed open my closed eyes and continued swimming up even though my lungs were screaming for air. Whatever nudged me had been huge, so huge it scared me enough to react. I would've been crying so hard if I weren't underwater.

I broke through the water with a large gasp, sobbing and yelling for help. I had a mere couple of seconds before I sprung into action, swimming and kicking with my good leg and arms- even though my hands were equally sliced up as I suspected my leg to be.

The water was so red, I couldn't believe it. I didn't think that I even had this much blood in my body. And the stinging water wasn't making it any easier to help me swim. My limbs were throbbing, my hands added to the equation now, and I thought I had been making good distance until I realized I still had so long to go before I reached the safety of the shoreline once again.

I shouted out once more for help and I hoped it wasn't my imagination when I heard voices from afar. Sadly I didn't see anyone on the beach from what I could tell, so I continued swimming as fast as I could from whatever I thought was still behind me.

As I reasoned with myself that perhaps it had left because I wasn't being yanked underwater anymore or thrown around like a rag doll, something slimy bumped into my thigh which shattered all of my thoughts that I was going to survive this.

By now I was fairly positive it was a shark, but I had no idea what kind and what chances I had of surviving-let alone getting the shark to leave me alone. If there was blood in the water- and there certainly fucking was- there's a higher chance of a shark coming to find you. And if there was already one attacking me and within my arms reach I honestly felt that I was going to die.

_I'm going to die._

I let out a scared shriek, panting for a few seconds before letting out another terrified scream when I felt it bump me again. Tears were falling freely down my already pale soaked face, and I paled considerably when I felt a large part of the flesh from my hand break away and float off.

Scared, I continued swimming as best as I could- my vision starting to blur and my head ached badly. I decided to risk being unconscious from fright, seeing as what I was about to do- and pushed my head underwater to try to see what it was.

I looked around in the hazy, murky water and wasn't sure if I should be relieved that I didn't see anything in the water. I started to put my head up above the water when something caught my attention from the corner of my eye, and I yanked my head around swiftly to see what it was.

My mouth would have been agape if it weren't for the fact I couldn't find the strength to move it, and I just sat there in the water staring at the creature coming towards me.

Knowing that It would soon be over, I let myself relax in the water as it crept up towards me in the water, taking hold of me and dragging me off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward Elric sat in the waiting room of the hospital, completely still. Tears stains were visibly dried on his cheeks, no matter how much he tried to hide them, and he hugged his knees closer to his chest as he shifted in his seat.

Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc sat in the seat next to him as he endlessly chain-smoked his pack of cigarettes. Many nurses had already came to him to scold him for smoking in the hospital, but he ever so smartly remarked back that the door was clearly closed and no one else was in the room with them, therefore he wasn't hurting anyone. The nurse merely huffed and walked out of the room while closing the door behind her.

That was the last they had seen of the hospital staff, and since then they had sat in silence worriedly wondering what was happening. The older blonde man had yet to break down, but the 15 year old Fullmetal Alchemist could tell his calm demeanor was slowly deteriorating.

The boy had already cried in the bathroom of the hospital when he arrived and heard the horrific news from a nurse. Havoc had ran in five minutes later, looking worried sick as a nurse walked up and informed him. His face had paled drastically, and since then they had sat in the waiting room-each of them passing the time with their own fussing.

All they had been told was that their Colonel had been attacked while swimming earlier that day, and had been in surgery since then. He was half drowned and torn apart, his hands missing flesh and his leg almost completely gone. The nurse said there was almost no chance he would keep his leg.

This made Ed wonder, how would he stay in the military if he had only one leg? Would he be like himself and get an automail leg? He visibly shuddered at the thought, feeling sympathy for the man he thought he despised with every fiber of his being. For some reason he wished he was there with him right now; maybe to comfort himself rather than the man who needed the actual help at the moment.

The nurse hadn't mentioned that he could die, but the way she explained his injuries made it sound as if he was already dead. And if he _did_ die, the older Elric just didn't know what he would do.

As much as he hated to admit it, the smug and smartass bastard had become a friend to him; if not more of a father figure, and if he was suddenly lost of that small contact he had with the older man who he just now realized how much he adored, he was sure that he would lose it.

A doctor came in the room then with a masked face, shutting the door behind him and taking the seat across the small room and sitting down with a sigh. He turned and looked at the two sitting with expectant gazes at them on the opposite room and started, "Well…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed bust through the hospital door and into the room. The room was almost dark and he would've thought it was empty if it weren't for the fact that the nurses escorted him there. He raced over to the side of the room and his heart shattered as he looked at the man who used to be so strong and untouchable.

His colonel's hands were both equally bandaged up into large balls, making it look impossible to grab anything or do anything as simple as scratching your nose. He was shirtless, and his chest looked fairly untouched if you didn't count a few scratches along his torso. Ed didn't have to look underneath the sheets covering his lower section to know from the fact that there was no lump under them that he had lost his left leg, much like he had when he was younger.

The doctor had explained that the shark had been a Bull Shark, based on the teeth marks on his leg. The damage was too much, and if they did manage to save the leg he would have had a limp leg for the rest of his leg. There was no way he would have had any feeling in it anyway, the doctor explained.

Mustang's hands were resting on his sides, and he looked rather uncomfortable the way he was sitting. Ed figured he better not touch the man quite yet, not until he knew he was in a safe environment. Based on what they had heard, a couple of fearless men had seen him thrashing in bloody water and jumped into the ocean.

By the time they had swam out there was no sign of a shark or any creature, and the Colonel had been floating on the water-his cuts bleeding heavily and skin in pieces starting to float off into different directions.

An ambulance had arrived just in time- and thanks to the man who had saved him, his superior was alive. He'd have to do them a favor sometime to thank them.

When the doctor explained that he was stable and would in fact live, Ed was relieved and nearly begged to see him. Havoc, on the other hand, looked as if he was about to throw up and ran from the room to the restroom looking as if he was about to cry.

Edward sat down on the one seat that was in the tiny room and stared at his Colonel for hours. It wasn't until he started to fall asleep he almost failed to notice Mustang's eyes start to flutter open.

He could have cried with relief that he was awake and ok, until he saw the pain in the Colonel's eyes. Apparently the medication had worn off from surgery and the attack after the many hours he had been here, and he was feeling the pain full force.

"C-Colonel? How are you feeling?" He asked hesitantly, not sure if he should reach out to help comfort the man or not.

His eyes filled with panic as he looked over at the 15 year old, and relaxed a little as his brain processed he was in no danger. The man never answered though, just continued to stare at the boy and breathe in through his mouth; looking as if he was panting.

As soon as the man closed his eyes and shifted a little, and a pained cry escaped his lips Ed shot up and grabbed the edge of the bed. His colonel looked over at him again and a small whimper was let out before a gasp, and Ed watched as his Colonel struggled to control his breathing.

"C-Can you get a d-doctor or someth-thing?" Was a stuttered gasp from the injured man and Ed nodded quickly before racing out of the room to find a doctor.

After many nurses ran in and quickly gave the whimpering man a quick dose of medicine to numb his pain, he soon calmed down and was laying comfortably in the hospital bed.

Ed stood there and stared at his Colonel, his fingers twitching uncomfortably at his sides. He didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do, didn't know how to _deal_ with this. Havoc had come back after the nurses left, looking a little better and just as relieved as Ed was to see his Colonel was alive, maybe even more so.

"So… um.. how are you feeling?"

The Colonel tiredly looked at the Fullmetal boy and raised an eyebrow at the awkward question. In different circumstances Ed would have wanted to smack the man for looking so smug at Ed's discomfort, but right now just to see the smirking face again was a blessing.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were worried about me, Edward." Came the hoarse reply, and Ed winced at hearing it. He knew that type of voice; the kind you get after screaming your lungs out. It made him want to cry again at noticing how the Colonel tried to hide it, even if doing a terrible job at it.

His superior seemed to notice how his voice sounded also, and cleared his voice a little before trying to sit up. After his limbs trembled with the effort he gave up and sat back down and looked at Havoc expectantly.

The older blonde stood up and helped raise his Colonel up, putting his arms around him and setting him back down. Before he let go he hesitated, and put his arms around the Black-haired individual and Ed was surprised to see that the Colonel reciprocated the action by putting his arms around the Lieutenant's neck.

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

Havoc let go of him after that and sat back down, getting out another cigarette and lighting it. The colonel's hands didn't seem… fit, at the moment to snap he supposed. So he took out a box of matches instead and lit his cancer stick.

The room was silent and awkward, and Edward didn't know how to break the silence. Havoc seemed to be daydreaming as he sat on the chair, and his superior was looking down at where his leg should've been, a sorrowful look on his face before he broke the trance and looked to the side at the floor. Ed couldn't take the silence anymore, and finally exploded.

"What the hell, Mustang?! You can't just almost _die_ and sit there like nothing happened! You're fucking leg's gone, you couldn't even scratch your nose if you had to, and you won't say anything! What the hell happened, why won't you talk to us?!"

The man's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, and he answered bitterly, "I thought it was obvious by now that I was attacked by a _shark_, Fullmetal. I don't know what else to tell you besides what you already know."

Ed marched over to the side of the injured man's bed and leaned down. "But what stopped the shark?! Shark's don't just swim away after taking a bite of something, you know. I'm not stupid, and you were in too bad of shape to have fought it off._ So what made it go away?" _ He gritted out through his teeth, his breathing coming out in puffs of air into the Colonel's face.

The man seemed to think of the answer for a while, before his lips twitched up in a smile. He coughed a little before he started chuckling, and then it turned into a full fledged laugh. "Well, I'll tell you one thing, Ed." He started and clutched his side in pain. He still continued laughing even through the pain, and once he controlled himself he continued, "Dolphin's are pretty much my favorite animal now."

**Sooo if anyone's stumped right now and confused, let me explain.**

**I heard dolphins scare sharks away when someone's getting attacked or is about to, and that's what happened to Mustang hehe the lucky bastard lol I just couldn't kill him. So that's why he let 'loose' so to speak when he looked in the water and saw a dolphin coming towards him. Just to let you guys know.**

**Soooo I don't want any reviews saying they didn't get it cause I just explained it to you guise okei. Heueheuheuheu**

**Jesta oouuttt**


End file.
